


I love the Night life.

by skinsuit



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, I love the night life I love to boogie on the disco floooor, M/M, Old bastards in love, TW: Swearing, stanchez, tw: alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: Rick digs up some of their old LPs one lazy afternoon.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	I love the Night life.

It was lazy summer afternoon at the shack, the two old men and been meandering their way through a twelve pack of beer.

“….Hey Pines you still got our -urp- LPs?”

“Yeah why?”

“Ever heard of moving with the times Pines… geez, what you got here…”

“Hey! They haver better sound quality and uhhh, they increased in value Some of those are classics!”

“Yeah right.”

The kids watched as Rick looked through Stan’s record collection, smirking and rolling his eyes at Stan.

“Are they gonna fight?” Dipper asked.

“Geez, I hope not,” Morty replied.

“….Wait you still have my Alicia Bridges album!” Rick exclaimed. “Pines you fucking softie!”

“Hey there are kids here!”

“I played this over and over again.”

“…I got so freakin’ sick of it.”

“…Wanna hear it again?”

Stan laughed. “Yeah why not.”

Rick put the needle on the record and it crackled to life. Alicia Bridges crooned: “I like the Nightlife, I like to boogie…” 

Stan took Rick by the hand, Rick laughed. And to the utter cringing embarrassment of at least two outta six of the other people in the room, they started to dance. Ancient hips bumping against each other, laughing and at one point Stan twirled Rick. 

“Are you filming this?” Wendy asked Summer.

“Yeah…” Summer said smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Need comments, will die without them I even love constructive criticism. Please comment if it isn't to stressful for you.


End file.
